


Honey, You're Burning Up

by top_me_daenerys



Series: Soran One-shots [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_me_daenerys/pseuds/top_me_daenerys
Summary: Lindsey and Sonnett aren't taking this whole being apart thing great.And it doesn't help that Sonny's body decides to get sick.
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Series: Soran One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677394
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Honey, You're Burning Up

It had been four months since Sonny had moved to Orlando. 

It had been four months since Lindsey's heart had been ripped right out of her chest. 

Every single day since she watched her girlfriend leave, waking up seemed like a chore to Lindsey. One that was easier said than done. 

Every single day since Sonny left, when Lindsey walked into the apartment and didn't trip over random pairs of sneakers strewn across--her heart ached just a bit more. 

The little traces of Sonny were almost completely out of the apartment. The sheets didn't even smell like her anymore. 

And each day Lindsey starred at her phone waiting for a call. 

A call which usually came around dinner time. She'd scramble from whatever room she was in to find her phone when that familiar tone rang out across the slightly empty, lonely apartment. 

Lindsey would always put on her best fake grin, which always morphed into a real, wide, beaming smile when her girlfriend appeared on the screen. 

Sonny had gotten slightly tanner--her bright blue eyes popped a little bit more contrasting her skin, though Lindsey thought they looked a bit dimmer. She was able to wear a lot more of the tank tops that Lindsey thought looked particularly sexy on her. Bagel was growing at an exponential rate (so was Fergy, but Lindsey didn't notice that as much). 

Sonny looked thinner, a little bit worse for wear. Lindsey could see dark circles under her eyes which had a stark similarity to her own. 

The amount of time they spoke varied, but it was always over an hour. It was always the highlight of Lindsey's day. She always said the same thing when she hung up, "goodnight, my love. Please get some sleep." The hours following were always the worse part of her day. She'd sit on the couch, petting Ferguson, some random show blaring on the TV in front of her. She'd never really be watching it, though. 

She'd just be thinking about what Emily could be doing, how she was doing. Was she eating enough? Was Orlando treating her well? Sure, she'd asked those questions to Sonnett, but the distant look in her girlfriend's eyes when she answered told Lindsey that she wasn't getting the full story. 

***

It had been four months since Lindsey helped Sonny pack up her life and move to an unknown city on the opposite side of the country. 

It had been four months since Sonnett's anxiety had spiked and plateaued, every turn seeming to have some sort of danger hidden.

Every single night since she left Portland, Sonny would stay up into the late hours of the night, wishing sleep could come to her.

Every single night since she left Lindsey, when Sonnett would stay up and watch Bob's Burgers--the absence of Lindsey's laugh stuck out to her like a sore thumb. 

It wasn't that she was alone.

Sonny liked the team, she liked being able to play with Ali, Ash, Alex, and Syd. 

But she couldn't help and be frustrated when Ali got into Ashlyn's car when practice ended, wishing more than anything that she and Lindsey could do the same. 

They all seemed to be watching her, sympathy written clear across their faces when Emily would excuse herself to call Lindsey, wishing that the girl could just be right next to her.

And nothing makes a room feel emptier than wanting someone in it. 

What-ifs swirled around her head like a hurricane that never seemed to end. What if she had played just a little bit harder. Would they still have traded her? What if something happens to Lindsey. She wouldn't be there to protect her. What if Lindsey doesn't want to continue doing long-distance...

That was the biggest 'what if' that haunted her thoughts. 

Then, Sonny started to get a little tickle in the back of her throat. She didn't think much of it, though. She just pushed through her daily activities--barely noticing the lag in her step or the number of times she had to clear her throat. Then, one day, she woke up and felt like a train had just rammed into her at full speed. Groaning, she rolled over and pushed herself into a sitting position. The room seemed to spin for a second, Sonny had to throw her head into her hands and press them into her skull until she found the will to get onto her feet. She stumbled through the house, having to lean on walls and doorways when she'd get too tired. 

But for some reason, in her dumbass mind, it was okay to change into her practice gear even though black spots were starting to pop up in her vision and go to practice. 

When she got to the stadium, she dropped her bag from her shoulder and dropped next to it. She leaned her head back against the cool, wall--forgetting where she was for a minute and just closing her eyes, asleep within seconds. 

A few minutes later, Alex got to the stadium and dropped her bag down right next to Sonny, causing her to wake with a start--disoriented. She was seeing three of Alex, who scrunched up her nose in concern, "Sonny, you okay? You look pale."

Sonny shook her head, trying to get rid of the pounding headache and nodded, "I'm fine." But when she tried to stand up, her legs buckled and she fell back against the wall, a loud crack ringing out when her skull hit the metal wall. 

"SONNY!" Alex dove down to kneel next to her. "You're so hot," Alex furrowed her eyebrows as she felt Sonny's forehead. "Thanks but I'm taken," Sonny slurred, her eyes screwed shut. Alex scoffed, "No, dumbass. I have Kelley and you have a fever." Sonny groaned and let out a few, loud, hacking coughs, confirming to Alex that she was, indeed, sick. "C'mon, I'm taking you home." Sonny whined and shook her head, "No, I have practice." 

"Lindsey will kill me if I let you practice like this--" Sonny's eyes widened and she grabbed the collar of Alex's shirt, "Don't tell Lindsey I'm sick."

"Uh... why?" Alex asked, confused. "Because she's just gonna drop whatever she's doing and fly down here." Sonnett's eyes were hazy, her skin, hot and clammy but Alex just nodded, uncertain but willing to say anything to get her friend to go home. 

Once back at her apartment, Sonny managed to get into bed--Bagel whining the entire time--and throw the covers over her head, blocking herself from the light and the world as she went back to a fitful sleep. 

***

Lindsey was beyond worried. 

It was ten at night and Sonny still hadn't called or responded to any of her texts. 

Her nails had been chewed off, the worse scenarios running through her head. Fergy whined next to her, nudging her hand with his head. 

At eleven, she couldn't focus on anything. She was fidgety, checking her phone every three seconds to see if she had any communication from her girlfriend. 

Finally, at midnight, Lindsey picked up the phone and called Ashlyn. 

"Mmmmm, hello?" A tired voice answered after the fourth ring. 

"Ash," Lindsey breathed frantically into the phone, "have you heard or seen Sonny today? She isn't answering any of my messages and I'm freaking out and--"

"Woah, woah woah there, buckeroo," Ashlyn sounded slightly more awake, "have I seen Sonny?" There was a slight pause and then, "Babe? Did you see Sonnett at practice today?" There was a quiet muffled reply, "Ali says that Alex took her home because she was sick." 

"SICK!" Lindsey shouted, scaring Ferguson. "No need to yell," Ashlyn hushed her, "yes she was super sick, fell asleep on the side of the field."

Ashlyn was throwing gasoline on a burning building. 

"Okay, see you soon," Lindsey stated, weirdly calm. "See you... soon? What?" Ashlyn didn't get a response, just a sound letting her know the call had ended. 

Lindsey immediately hopped on her laptop, searching for the next flight from Portland to Orlando. It seemed like God had granted her a gift when she saw that there was a nonstop flight from Portland to Orlando that would leave at four in the morning. She didn't hesitate to buy herself a one-way ticket, not knowing when she'd be back. She shot her coaches a quick text explaining that there had been a family emergency, that she would be gone for a few days, and that she'd let them know as soon as she did when she'd be back. She threw a bunch of clothes into a bag, not really looking to know if she had what she needed. She, luckily, had remembered to reserve a spot for Ferguson, too, so she put him into his dog carrier and ordered an Uber to take her to the Airport. 

It was a blur going through security. Lindsey only seemed to break out of her trance when she was sat in the Airplane, Fergy in her lap, about to take off. 

The flight was about five and a half hours and each minute of it was grueling. When they landed, Lindsey rushed out of the Airport, calling Alex and asking her to pick her up and take to Sonny's apartment. The woman happily complied, giving Lindsey the full story as they drove from the airport to Sonnett. 

When Lindsey was dropped off at the apartment, her heart was, somehow, beating even faster than the night before. She marched up to the door, ready to knock, then realizing it was unlocked. Lindsey cursed her girlfriend for a split second, telling herself that she would give the girl a stern talking to when this was all over. Once in the house, she was able to open Ferguson's carrier and let him run free as Bagel came bounding into the room, flying into Lindsey's lap, licking her face. "Hi baby, where's mama?" Bagel whined and bounded back around the corner she came from. Lindsey huffed, following the dog back into her girlfriend's room. 

Lindsey found Sonny passed out on top of the covers, her shoes still on her feet. She was shivering, arms wrapped around herself. Lindsey gasped and ran to the bed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, tightly, pulling her up into a sitting position. Sonny blearily opened her eyes, "Linds?" Lindsey let out a sigh of relief. A frown etched into her face as she felt Sonnett's head. 

"Honey, you're burning up. Why don't you get some sleep," Sonny, still disoriented, nodded. Lindsey tucked her into bed and she stopped shivering, her eyes drooping back to sleep. 

Lindsey leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I'm here. I've missed you. I'm gonna take care of you."

A small smile spread across Sonny's lips.

The world seemed at peace, again.

**Author's Note:**

> might do a part two if anyone's interested.


End file.
